Frozen Bonds
by MoonlitChaos
Summary: A story of betrayal and death. Oneshot


**A/N:** Ok so forewarning, this is a morbid death fic, if you don't like death fics please don't read. Thank you. Oh and 'This' means thoughts.

**Disclaimer**-Sailor Moon and all other SM characters do not belong to me, please don't sue.

Standing alone in the pouring rain Sailor Moon's body racked with sobs. She was bruised and bleeding from head to toe, but the worst pain was the one in her heart. She had been betrayed, betrayed by those who she had believed to be her closest friends. And this betrayal ended in the death of her loved ones and a heart torn in two. 'Why? Why has this happened? I don't understand, I just don't understand.' Were the thoughts racing through her head as she thought back upon the events of the day.

_Flashback_  
"Tuxedo Mask watch out!" Sailor Moon cried watching her beloved fall with tears running down her face she was distracted from the current battle.

"I'd watch your own back if I were you Princess" Sailor Venus mocked aiming a crescent beam towards Sailor Moon's heart. Though before the possibly fatal attack could land on its intended victim Sailor Moon was roughly pushed out of the way by Sailor Uranus, the later taking the hit herself.

"No! Haruka!" Moon cried out. Uranus's arm was bleeding badly, Moon could see that the beam went clean through. Uranus's arm was thoroughly soaked in blood, her white glove stained crimson.

"Fool!" Venus spat glaring at the injured senshi. "If you would have followed us then you wouldn't be facing death now. You've only delayed the inevitable, with Tux Boy down you don't have much of a chance. Usagi shall die tonight! As well as all who foolishly try to protect her!"

"Well are chances may be slim to none but at least we may die knowing we didn't betray our princess, our friend!" Uranus retorted and recklessly attacked Venus, rage in her eyes.

"Uranus no!" Moon shouted to no avail. Uranus and Venus were locked in hand to hand combat, and even though Uranus had always been the strongest of the senshi her injured arm had her at a disadvantage. Looking around the battlefield she saw Jupiter fighting Mars and Mercury while Neptune fought off Pluto and Saturn. Searching the ground she saw Tuxedo Mask lying immobile. Stifling sobs she turned back to Uranus and Venus's battle seeing that Venus had taken the upper hand. 'Why is this happening? The senshi are battling each other as if the other was a youma. Why? Why?'

"Why!" She screamed with all her frustration, all her angry and confusion.

"Why do you ask?" Venus answered beating Uranus back.

"Because of you Usagi! Because we had to protect you this entire time, the little crybaby that you are! You're the princess, you have your prince, and you're the future queen! You have everything while we, we have nothing!" Mars shouted out in anger throwing a fire attack at Jupiter and singing her skirt.

"Because we deserve to have all those things too! We deserve to have normal lives but no! We have to protect you, it's our duty they say, it's our destiny they say. Well I say this, I say I'm going to change my destiny and rid myself of my duty! Once and for all!" Mercury screamed the rage of a storm that has been contained for years that has finally broken free to wreak havoc.

"Because I love him too! I love him too but because you're the princess you get him. I could've had a chance with him if it weren't for you! I could have had a life if it weren't for that damned mother of yours making me the guardian of those god forsaken time gates!" Pluto raved in the voice of a lunatic soundly hitting Neptune in the side of her head with the Garnet Staff. Neptune crumpled like a rag doll thrown aside and laid on the ground bleeding.

"Because all of this is your fault Usagi!" Saturn screamed taking the Silent Glaive and driving the blade through Neptune's head.

"NOOOOOOO! NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed and with that distraction Venus was able to strike Uranus's heart with a powerful crescent beam. Falling softly to the ground Moon could see an expression of longing, grief, horror, and regret etched on her face as Uranus ceased to live.

"I'm sorry Usagi but I can't do this much longer." Jupiter panted before Mars, Mercury, and Pluto all aimed their strongest attacks at her. Jupiter was thrown backward by the combined blasts and a glazed look came to her eyes. She landed on the ground with a thud and continued staring with those wide unseeing eyes.

"No no no no no no no no." Moon repeated wrapping her arms about her body and squeezing her eyes shut refusing to take in the sights of her dead friends, her dead lover. "This isn't happening this isn't happening. It…it can't be no. NO!" She said as she started to rock on her heels.

"Oh but it is happening Usagi. And now that we will be rid of you we shall finally lead normal lives. Or perhaps we'll just take the crystal from you and rule Earth in your place. Either way we'll be rid of a nuisance." Venus coldly stated as she and the other senshi started walking towards her.

"But how to kill her? It seems too kind just to kill her outright, I say we torture her a bit first." Mars sadistically said cracking her knuckles.

"I say we just kill her and get it over with." Saturn replied reading her Glaive.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Moon screamed blocking her ears and sending out a huge wave of pure energy that engulfed the entire area. What seemed to Usagi hours later she finally opened her eyes and looked around her. All that was left of the senshi and Tuxedo Mask were a pile of ashes where each of the bodies fell.

_End flashback  
_

Sailor Moon's heart was full of bitterness, grief, and confusion. She felt as if someone had just reached inside of her chest, pulled out her heart, put it through a grinder and then just put the remains back into her chest.

"There's only one thing to do now. Mamoru gone, Makoto gone, everyone is gone. Might as well follow. Sorry Chibi Usa, I'm sorry that you'll never be born. But it's too late now. Too late." Usagi mumbled looking at the knife she held in her hands. Taking it firmly she slit both her wrists. It wasn't long before she fell to the ground, lifeless.

_**MoonlitChaos**_


End file.
